100 themes
by RinWinters
Summary: 100 Soul Eater themes! Yay! i suck at summarys, please read!
1. 1:Introduction

**Hey guys! I have decided to take on the 100 themes challenge!**

**Here are the themes:**

1. Introduction  
2. Love  
3. Light  
4. Dark  
5. Seeking Solace  
6. Break Away  
7. Heaven  
8. Innocence  
9. Drive  
10. Breathe Again  
11. Memory  
12. Insanity  
13. Misfortune  
14. Smile  
15. Silence  
16. Questioning  
17. Blood  
18. Rainbow  
19. Gray  
20. Fortitude  
21. Vacation  
22. Mother Nature  
23. Cat  
24. No Time  
25. Trouble Lurking  
26. Tears  
27. Foreign  
28. Sorrow  
29. Happiness  
30. Under the Rain  
31. Flowers  
32. Night  
33. Expectations  
34. Stars  
35. Hold My Hand  
36. Precious Treasure  
37. Eyes  
38. Abandoned  
39. Dreams  
40. Rated  
41. Teamwork  
42. Standing Still  
43. Dying  
44. Two Roads  
45. Illusion  
46. Family  
47. Creation  
48. Childhood  
49. Stripes  
50. Breaking the Rules  
51. Sport  
52. Deep in Thought  
53. Keeping a Secret  
54. Tower  
55. Waiting  
56. Danger Ahead  
57. Sacrifice

58. Kick in the Head  
59. No Way Out  
60. Rejection  
61. Fairy Tale  
62. Magic  
63. Do Not Disturb  
64. Multitasking  
65. Horror  
66. Traps  
67. Playing the Melody  
68. Hero  
69. Annoyance  
70. 67%  
71. Obsession  
72. Mischief Managed  
73. I Can't  
74. Are You Challenging Me?  
75. Mirror  
76. Broken Pieces  
77. Test  
78. Drink  
79. Starvation  
80. Words  
81. Pen and Paper  
82. Can You Hear Me?  
83. Heal  
84. Out Cold  
85. Spiral  
86. Seeing Red  
87. Food  
88. Pain  
89. Through the Fire  
90. Triangle  
91. Drowning  
92. All That I Have  
93. Give Up  
94. Last Hope  
95. Advertisement  
96. In the Storm  
97. Safety First  
98. Puzzle  
99. Solitude  
100. Relaxation

**This is introduction, I'm not going to do the themes in order because there are some I want to do first. Anyways, wish me luck! ^^**

**~Rin**


	2. 34:Stars

**Disclaimer:** I don't own soul eater…I wish I did…

"They're so bright." Maka breathed watching the stars twinkle.

Soul smiled and turned his attention back to the sky.

"These moments are what make life living." Maka sighed.

The scythe nodded his head, "Yeah." He agreed.

The dirty blonde meister scooted closer to her weapon so she could rest her head on his chest. Soul smirked and draped his arm around her, Maka smiled and closed her eyes.

"Cool moments like these…" He muttered resting his head on her's.

**Whoo! The first theme! Sorry it was so short, I couldn't think of anything else! XD **

**Review!**


	3. 75:Mirror

**Disclaimer:** I don't own soul eater…I wish I did…

"Papa?"

Shimigami-sama turned to see his five year old son staring at him with large gold colored eyes. The grim reaper smiled and crouched down to Kid's eye level.

"Yes?" he asked.

Kid pointed towards the large mirror that sat in the middle of the death room.

"What's that?" He questioned.

Shimigami-sama smiled and picked up his son, "It helps me keep an eye on the city and other meisters fights. It also lets people communicate with me."

"Like a phone?" Kid muttered.

His dad grinned, "Like a phone."

"But," The small boy raised his eyebrow, "How does it do that?"

Shimigami-sama shrugged, "I don't know."

Kid looked back at the mirror, "Do you think it's magic?"

The grim reaper laughed and patted Kid's striped black hair, "Maybe Kid, maybe."

**Tada! Another theme done! Yay! Sorry this one isn't long either. I wanted to make a cute Kid and Shimigami-sama story, did I succeed? I made Kid five cause he's so cute as a little kid! Review!**


	4. 89:Through the Fire

**Disclaimer:** I don't own soul eater…I wish I did… Cause if I did Soul and Maka would have kissed already!

Maka hummed lightly as she skipped down the street, the grocery bags weighed down her arms a bit. She smiled and looked up at the sky. It was pure blue with fluffy white clouds drifting lazily across it. The weather was perfect and it was making her giddy with joy. Her light humming turned into lyrics as she continued down the street.

_The sun will come up tomorrow,_

_ Bet your bottom dollar that the sun will come up,_

_ Tomorrow~_

Sirens burst through her song and Maka turned to watch fire trucks rush down the street. Her heart skipped a bit when they turned towards her apartment.

"Calm down," she muttered to herself, "It's probably not the…great shimigami."

Her and Soul's apartment was ablaze, the grocery bags spilled over the cement as Maka rushed forwards. Flames licked the sky as smoke drifted upward staining the fluffy white clouds gray. Fire trucks surrounded the burning building telling people to back away and helping residents out.

"Soul!" She screamed.

"Get back!" One of the fire fighters yelled as she came near.

"That's my apartment!" She yelled back.

The man's gaze softened, "Sorry miss, but was anyone in there?"

"My partner, did he come out?"

"What does he look like?"

"He has white hair, red eyes_"

"Maka?"

The blonde haired meister turned around to see her partner standing behind her. His face was covered in soot and his clothes were dirty. He set a brown bag down and smiled at her.

"Hey." He said.

"SOUL!" Maka tackled him in a hug.

Soul let out a grunt as they fell down, the dirty blonde's head was buried in his chest wetting his jacket with tears.

"I was so worried!" She sobbed.

The white haired scythe sighed and wrapped his arms around her glaring at the fire fighter when he gave him the thumbs up.

"How did this happen?" Maka continued to sob.

"Take a good whiff." Soul grumbled.

She raised her head, wiped her nose, and took a sniff. A very familiar smell drifted through the air.

"Burnt…fish?"

"Uh-hu." Soul pointed to the place where the apartment was, "Blair started the fire cooking 'lunch'."

"O-oh." Maka looked back up at him, "But, where will we live?"

The scythe held up his phone, "I called Kid and told him what happened, he's letting us stay at his house. And," He pulled the brown bag forward, "I was able to grab a few things before I had to leave."

Maka looked inside the bag and gasped, her favorite books were neatly stacked inside along with her homework and all their pictures.

"Soul," she murmured before looking back up at him, "W-what about your stuff?"

He shrugged, "Nothing that can't be replaced."

"But your music sheets! You worked so hard on those!"

Soul smiled and pulled some folded pieces of paper out of his pocket, "Right here." He stood up and held out his hand, "Now if you're done, lets go before Kid starts having a mental break down for us not coming at a 'symmetrical' time."

Maka giggled and took his hand. Together the two partners made their way down the street towards the young shimigami's house unaware of the purple cat sitting on the roof watching them.

**THIS WAS SO BAD! GAH! I needed to do something for this challenge and this came to mind. I could never bring myself to burn Soul so I saved him. :D And Blair's alive too! Yay! Again, I'm sorry it's short!**

**Review!**


	5. 11:Memory

**Disclaimer:** I don't own soul eater…I wish I did… Cause if I did Soul and Maka would have kissed already!

~Tsubaki and Black*star~

"YA-HA!" Black*star yelled to the large crowd gathered beneath the spike he was standing on, "IT IS I! THE GREAT BLACK*STAR! And I SHALL RULE THIS SCHOOL! FOR I AM THE GREATEST!"

People started murmuring to each other as the Blue haired boy continued.

"What's he saying?"

"Something about tacos being great?"

Soon the students got tired and walked away leaving Black*star to his ranting. Once he finished he looked down expecting applause and awe-struck faces but all he saw was the cobblestone, totally free of peole.

"Humph! They don't know yet that I'm the best!" He said.

He turned to leave but stopped when he heard clapping. Black*star looked over his shoulder to see a girl standing at the top of the stairs. She wore a brown shirt and pants with long black hair pulled back into a ponytail and a black scarf around her neck. Black*star jumped of the spike and landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"Wow," She breathed, "That was amazing!"

"Yeah," he muttered shoving his face closer to hers, "You're the first one to appreciate my talent. Good for you, you'll go far. Now, what's your name?"

"Oh," she smiled, "Tsubaki, I'm a weapon."

Black*star grinned at her and started to boast again, "I'M THE WORLDS GREATEST ASSASSIN, BLACK*STAR!" He held up his badge, "I'm a meister!"

Tsubaki smiled, "Wow, cool!"

Black*star turned towards the entrance, "So, do you want to be my weapon?"

The scentless flower nodded her head, "I'd like that."

~Soul and Maka~

"You play beautifully."

Soul froze, his hands rested on the piano keys. He hadn't meant for anyone to hear him, let alone find the piano. He turned to look at her, the girl had dirty blonde hair tied into pigtails and wore a white long a yellow vest, a green tie, a long black coat, and her hands were covered by white gloves. He grinned at her showing off his shark-like teeth.

"This is the kind of guy I am." Soul muttered and turned to face the tall instrument once again.

He raised his hands and struck the piano keys so hard the first note vibrated the room. He started to pour his emotions into his song, a low twisted dark tune that would make anyone flee in terror. The song picked up as the white haired boy's hands raced across the keys probably making him look a little bit insane. Finally he stopped and turned once again surprised to see the girl still there and what surprised him even more was that her face was full of awe.

"That was great!" She yelled, "I didn't get it, but I liked it!" She smiled at him, took of one of her gloves and extended her hand to him, "I'm Maka Albarn, meister."

He stared at her hand, "Soul Evans, scythe."

"So Soul, wanna be partners?" Maka asked.

Soul was stunned, after hearing his insanity filled song, she still wanted to be partners with him. She had guts, he had to give her that. He sighed and grabbed her hand standing up and showing off his sharp teeth once again.

"Sounds cool."

~Liz, Patty, and Kid~

"Give me your money!" Liz yelled stuffing the gun in the boys face.

The boy looked at the gun calmly then back at Liz. His short black hair just fell over his ears and white lines ran across one side. He was wearing a black tuxedo with white stripes across the front and shoulders.

"Sorry but I don't have any money with me." He muttered and turned to walk away.

"H-hold up!" Liz yelled, "A rich-looking kid like you has got to have some money!"

The boy shrugged, "I don't like to carry money with me when I don't have to." He dug through his pockets, "But I do have a quarter."

Liz was starting to get mad, "Just keep your quarter! We're leaving!"

She turned and walked away leaving the black haired boy a little confused.

"We?"

Liz rushed into a ware house and threw her gun in the air and in a flash of blue light, it turned into her sister Patty.

"Big sis, we could have taken the quarter!" She wined.

"We're aren't so desperate we need to steal a stupid quarter from a sissy boy!"

Patty was about to answer when a group of mean-looking men walked in.

"Look who it is," one of them sneered, "The Thompson sisters!" The rest of the group chuckled as the head man started to talk again, "You don't think we're done with our little _spat_ do you?"

Liz and Patty started to back away but they both hit a bunch of crates after a couple of steps. They were trapped. The gang closed in not paying any attention to the other boy sneaking up behind them. He jumped one and threw him into another guy, he then tripped one making him crash into another, soon all of the gang was one the floor with the younger boy standing on top of them. He grinned at the sisters.

"You two are weapons!" He squealed, "Guns! Which makes you two symmetrical!" He jumped down in front of them, "My name's Kid, I'm a shimigami and I could use two weapons like you."

Liz stared at Kid, her eyes wide in shock. If they became his weapons that means they would never be hungry, they would have a place to sleep, and best of all, new clothes to wear!

"We accept!" Liz announced earning a look form her sister.

"Perfect!" Kid yelled, "Then let's gets going. It's going to be a long trip home."

**Tadaa! New theme! I was just going to do Tsubaki and Black*star meeting but then I thought it would be cool to write how all the main partners met. I had to keep going back and forth between Black*star's memory in the anime and my fanfic to make it similar. Review! **


	6. 39:Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I don't own soul eater…I wish I did… Cause if I did Soul and Maka would have kissed already!

A/N: OC WARNING! But not ocxanime character warning, it has Soul and Maka's kids in it. Enjoy~

The grinning moon was high in the sky, watching over the residents of death city as the slept peacefully in their beds. A small house sat at the end of Black Rose Way bathed in dark shadows, the Evans house hold. Maka and Soul Evans were sleeping in their room while their two kids slept down the hall. One of the doors opened a bit and a small figure slipped out, his feet not making any sounds as he walked towards the other closed door. He reached up and turned the knob opening the door as quietly as he could and inched inside making his way over to the larger figure.

"Sally," He whispered lightly tugging on her pajama sleeve, "Sally."

Said girl slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes, blinking a couple times to rid them of sleep before turning towards the small boy.

"Kai?" She muttered, "What are you doing here?"

Kai looked down at his feet, "I had a nightmare."

Sally arched her eyebrow, "What was it about?"

Her younger brother closed his green eyes, "Daddy went insane."

The blonde haired girl's brows knitted together. He had a nightmare about their dad? She scratched the back of her neck. She guessed it wasn't _that_ weird, just last night she had a nightmare her mom chased her down the street with a giant knife. She sighed and reached out to ruffle his spiky, white hair.

"You can sleep in here if you want."

Kai's eyes lit up a bit before climbing up on her mattress, she pulled the blankets up a bit so he could get under them. He curled up and set his head on the pillow next to hers. Sally smiled and wrapped an arm around his small frame.

"Don't worry," She muttered after he was asleep, "I wont let anything hurt you."

She smiled and lightly kissed his forehead, soon she was fast asleep.

~X~

Soul yawned and sleepily walked down the hall to his daughter's room.

"Yo Sally, get-" He stopped and let a small smile cross his face.

Sally and Kai were snuggled together, the small boys head against his older sisters chest. He chuckled and closed the door. He'd let them sleep, plus, they were both be going for each other's throats once the afternoon rolls around.

**Whoo! One more fanfic down!** **Sorry it wasn't very SoMa-y, I felt bad, I don't give Sally enough love! Plus, I always show her hating her brother and I wanted to show her being nice to him. She wasn't always mean to him, she thought he was really cute when he was a little kid! Little warning, Kai and the other SE characters kids are going to show up more.**

**Review~**


End file.
